Officer Aelita Schaeffer
Aelita Schaeffer '''(also known as '''Aelita Hopper and Aelita Stones) is a human-turned virtual being from the French animation television series Code Lyoko. Aelita is the guardian of Lyoko and remained in that role for ten years after being virtualized by her father Franz Hopper. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), this Aelita—not to be confused with her younger, original counterpart—is a professional wrestler currently signed to Global Pride Wrestling (GPW), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW), where she performs in their developmental territory, APEX Underground, and SPARK Women's Wrestling. Schaeffer is a member of The Multiverse Defenders. Background * Series: Code Lyoko * Species: Human-turned virtual being * Age: 24 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 137 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) GPW, ACW (AU), SPARK (Formerly) FWF, UWE, PROGRESS, FTW * Debut: 2014 * Status: '''Active * '''Billed from: Lyoko * Allies: Nathan Blair (boyfriend), Officer Takeru Takaishi, Officer Kari Kamiya, Nikki Orlok * Rivals: Aelita Schaeffer, Frozen Rush (Asui Hikaru and Tammy Blake), Paine * Twitter: @Lyokian_Officer Professional Wrestling Career Full Throttle Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Global Pride Wrestling Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground Progress Championship Wrestling SPARK Women's Wrestling In Wrestling Finishing moves * Creeper Clutch (Cobra Clutch with bodyscissors) ** Creeper Clutch 2.0 (Cobra Clutch / Triangle Choke Combination) ** Creeper Clutch 3.0 ''(Cobra Clutch Crossface) * ''Lyoko Hornet (Solo Spanish Fly/Moonsault Slam) – FTW * LyoKoji Clutch (Koji Clutch, sometimes transitioned from Lethal Virtualization) * Moonsault * Scissored Armbar Signature moves * Brainbuster * Corner Clothesline * Diving Hurricanrana * Dropkick * Enzuigiri * Exploder Suplex * German Suplex * Kankrelat Killer (Calf Slicer) * Lethal Virtualization (STO Backbreaker into a Reverse STO) * Multiple Boston Crab variations ** Tarantula (Rope-hung) – adopted from Tajiri * Running Single Leg Dropkick * Project Carthage (Powerbomb dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker) * Project Carthage 2.0 / Carthage Cloverleaf (Cloverleaf) * Sitout Gourdbuster * Sling Blade * Spinebuster, sometimes transitioned from a Spear * Springboard Hurricanrana * Suicide Dive * Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown * Tornado DDT * Tower of Lyoko (Rope-hung Cutter) Managers Nicknames * "Princess" (as called by Nathan) * "Lyoko Officer" Entrance themes * "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence (ACW/AU / GPW; 2014 – present) * "Cloud Connected" by In Flames (FTW; 2014 – 2017 / UWE; 2015 – 2018, used while as a part of The Digital Angels) * "We Are One" by 12 Stones (2014 – present; used while as a part of The Multiverse Defenders) * "Vortex" by John Carpenter (NCW; 2017 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Shining Tag Team of the Year (2015) – with Officer Kari Kamiya Full Throttle Wrestling * FTW Women's Hardcore Championship (1 time) * FTW Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Officer Kari Kamiya Progress Championship Wrestling * PROGRESS Women's Championship (1 time) * PROGRESS Women's Intercontinental Championship (1 time, inaugural) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Queen's Duos Championship (1 time, inaugural) – with Officer Kari Kamiya Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:GPW Wrestlers